Ikanaide
by nozoelis
Summary: Era, después de todo, lo más bonito de esta desastrosa vida. / SOULSILVERSHIPPING.
_[holi, mag al habla (?) tb he subido esto en wattpad, pero bueno; el caso es que pregunté sobre quien debería escribir y soulsilvershipping fue una de las opciones (y es que LYRA ES LA WAIFU y silver es precioso) asíq eu bueno, a ello me he puesto (?) espero que os guste si alguien va a leerlo ;;]_

* * *

Dicen que no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, pero creo que eso no es así; pienso que lo sabemos perfectamente pero creemos que nunca vamos a perderlo, pensando egoístamente que siempre vamos a tenerlo hasta el final. Creemos que siempre vamos a poder retenerlo a nuestro lado, mas al final nos damos cuenta de que no deja de ser agua entre nuestras manos, y que para cuando seamos conscientes, ya está en el suelo.

Silver era esa agua. Era lluvia, pues siempre acudía cuando más lo necesitabas, y en silencio, te reconfortaba y cuidaba hasta que todo parecía un poquito menos malo; era mar, bravo y valiente, pero también sereno y calmado. Era la sensación anterior a la tormenta y el olor a tierra que lo seguía. Era, después de todo, lo más bonito de esta desastrosa vida.

Cuando nos conocimos apenas había cumplido los 14 años, él tenía 16; éramos dos críos que no sabíamos nada del mundo ni de nosotros mismos, supongo que el fin de este viaje es, en parte, encontrar estas respuestas por nosotros mismos. Sin embargo, al comienzo solo queríamos combatir y ser los mejores, lo que pasó a ser nuestra filosofía, o por lo menos, la mía — él se obsesionó con su idea de _debilidad_. Yo era quien se quedaba atrás, él siempre me llevaría muchos pasos de ventaja; la causa era sencilla, yo me tomaba el tiempo para hablar con la gente, conocer las ciudades, sus rincones y peculiaridades y también me tomaba mi tiempo para entrenar, aparte de que los gimnasios presentaban más desafío del que pensaba.

A lo largo del viaje por Johto, solía cruzarme con Silver y este insistía en combatir, siendo el resultado siempre el mismo – él era el perdedor. Entonces se enfadaba, me gritaba y se marchaba refunfuñando algo sobre su propia debilidad, aunque unas horas después me llamaría por el pokegear para disculparse. Era un estúpido pero algo dentro de mí no me permitía enfadarme con él.

El Team Rocket no nos daba descanso, desde luego, hasta tuve que infiltrarme entre ellos para poder derrotarlos. Fue en la Torre Radio de Ciudad Trigal. Tras vencer a algunos de ellos pude acceder a un uniforme, lo que me serviría para ocultarme entre ellos sin levantar sospechas, mas Silver me descubrió y, si hubiese podido, me habría desnudado allí delante de todos. Sentí verdadero _desprecio_ en sus palabras, vi como prácticamente escupía la orden de que me dejase de idioteces y me quitase ese uniforme, como sus manos (y todo su cuerpo) temblaba de pura rabia, así que hice como me pidió. Terminé venciendo al Team Rocket aun así, aunque lo que saqué de este episodio fue algo del pasado de Silver, algo que sé que le hacía daño y que, si no hubiese sido por estas circunstancias, no me lo habría contado. Su padre no era otro que Giovanni, fundador inicial del Team Rocket.

Después de eso, nuestros encuentros fueron disminuyendo más y más, y admito que le echaba de menos. A veces, por la noche, buscaba su nombre en el pokegear y, tentada de llamar al botón de llamar, suspiraba y volvía a guardarlo. Y entonces me daría la vuelta en la cama para no dejar que mi compañera de habitación me viese llorar. Cuando vencí en Johto, y sin despedirme de nadie –y mucho menos de Silver–, marché a Kanto a ganar las medallas de allí. Esa no era la única razón, pero no quería admitir lo que realmente me empujaba a huir de Johto – el sentimiento creciente que sentía por Silver, algo que no podía detener y me asustaba; supongo que iba a ser tarde o temprano cuando iba a comenzar a ver a Silver como un _hombre_ , pero no estaba preparada para afrontar todo lo que esto significaba. Así que huí. Me fui.

Estuve casi un año recorriendo Kanto, huyendo de todo lo que había dejado atrás. Cambié de pokegear incluso para poder ser ilocalizable, quería reflexionar y pensar sobre mi futuro y especialmente sobre Silver, y al mismo tiempo, iba haciéndome más y más fuerte, venciendo en los gimnasios de todas las ciudades. Finalmente, volví a vencer en la Liga, convirtiéndome en bicampeona.

Cuando volví a casa, ya había cumplido los 16. Mamá me esperó con los brazos abiertos, contenta de volver a verme después de tanto tiempo, especialmente después de no haber hablado con ella desde hace tantísimo tiempo. Me dejé acunar entre sus brazos dejando que una agradable sensación de añoranza me reconfortase. Recuerdo que hablamos, hablamos mucho, y fue ella quien me animó a que afrontase aquello que tanto me aterraba. Y así lo hice.

Encontrar a Silver fue más fácil de lo que imaginé, la verdad. Fue en Ciudad Iris donde lo vi a lo lejos, quedándome congelada en el sitio; sentí la verdadera urgencia de girarme y correr, hacer que no le había visto y huir de nuevo lo más lejos posible. Pero él me vio y gritó mi nombre, corriendo hacia donde me encontraba, y el corazón me comenzó a latir a mil por hora, haciéndome daño. O quizás era el propio hecho de verle, de oír su voz, el que me hacía daño.

Cuando llegó a mí, yo había abierto tímidamente los brazos, esperando que él me acogiese entre los suyos. Sin embargo, lo único que recibí fue un tortazo. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla, estando más sorprendida que dolida, y entonces fue cuando vi que estaba llorando. Silver estaba llorando, llorando _por mí_. Lo abracé torpemente, aún con el calor del golpe en la mejilla, y él me rodeó con los brazos también, apretándome con fuerza mientras seguía llorando. La gente alrededor nuestro nos miraba, unos curiosos y sorprendidos y otros molestos, pero les ignoré. No importaban, no ahora. "¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE HAS ESTADO, LYRA?! HAS DESAPARECIDO POR ALGO MÁS DE UN AÑO, SIN NOTICIAS DE TI, SIN POKEGEAR AL QUE LLAMARTE, ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!", chillaba Silver contra mi pecho, donde había ocultado su cara. "¡BIEN PODRÍAS HABER ESTADO MUERTA QUE YO NO ME HABRÍA ENTERADO!"

Me quedé en silencio, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda mientras él seguía llorando, su cuerpo convulsionado por los sollozos que salían de su interior. Suspiré, con ganas de llorar yo también. Estaba entre sus brazos, estaba abrazando a Silver después de tantísimo tiempo añorándole, llorándole por las noches y buscándole por el día. Me sentía en casa, bien, como si los pedacitos de mí se hubiesen unido de nuevo entre los brazos del muchacho.

Cuando se calmó, se disculpó por la bofetada y por el arranque emocional, pero yo le resté importancia con la mano. Eso no era importante ahora. Nos sentamos en un banco, manteniéndonos en silencio por un largo tiempo, incómodos. Vaya reunión más estúpida estábamos viviendo. Cuando no me miraba, yo le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Había crecido, había cambiado, y yo no había estado allí para presenciarlo; pero yo también había cambiado, aunque por mi propio egoísmo, él tampoco pudo verlo. Sonreí un poco, y comencé a hablar.

Le conté todo lo que había hecho durante el tiempo en el que había estado desaparecida, justificando mi ausencia y hablándole de Kanto. Él me escuchaba, atento, asintiéndome en todo momento sin despegar la mirada de mí, como si no fuese real y fuese a desaparecer en cuanto cerrase los ojos. Él también me habló de lo que había hecho, que había consistido en su mayoría en buscarme, haciendo que se me rompiese el corazón. Él sonrió un poco, restándole importancia " _puesto que ya había regresado_ ", pero pude ver el dolor, el miedo y la angustia teñida en su voz, fruto de todo aquel año. Lo abracé, juntándome lo máximo a él. No quería dejarle ir, no quería que se volviese a sentir solo y no quería yo misma volver a pasar las noches a solas, mirando las estrellas mientras pedía que estuviese bien.

Fue entonces cuando Silver tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y aproximó su cara a la mía, besándome tímidamente, casi con miedo. Fue un beso tierno, endemoniadamente corto, pero el primero de todos. Cuando nos separamos, me quedé en silencio, intentando asimilar que me había besado; él se puso rojo y farfulló algo que no logré entender. Entonces fui yo quien le volví a besar.

[…]

Hace ya casi dos años que regresé a Johto, junto a Silver, pero hoy vuelvo a marcharme de esta región, que después de todo, es mi hogar. Ya nada me ata aquí, quiero descubrir mundo y seguir aprendiendo, así como seguir haciéndome más y más fuerte y ganar las medallas de todas las regiones. Ya montada en el tren para viajar a Kalos, miro por la ventana por última vez en lo que puede ser bastante tiempo mi hogar, Johto, que me ha dado tanto; comencé siendo una cría inmadura que no conocía nada del mundo, y muy posiblemente todavía siga sin conocerlo, pero para eso me embarco en este nuevo viaje. El tren se mueve, el paisaje de la ventana comienza a hacerse borroso y no puedo evitar dejar que algunas lágrimas escapen de mis ojos, que me retiro con la mano rápidamente. Gracias por todo, Johto, especialmente por darme la oportunidad de conocer a la persona más importante para mí.

Me giro a mirar a mi acompañante en busca de consuelo, y entonces Silver me da un pequeño apretón en la mano y me guía hasta su pecho, donde me acuna y me da pequeños besitos en la cabeza. Él fue quien me animó a seguir viajando y a seguir buscando respuestas; aunque esta vez no iba a marcharme sola, Silver iba a acompañarme hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.


End file.
